9A Drabble
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: 9A itu.. Pokoknya baca! lupa bikin disclaimer! RnR, please! (Bad Summary!)


Yo yo yo, minnna-san. Ketemu lagi sama author geblek nan sableng! fic ini ini dibuat berdasarkam keseharisam author di sekolah walaupun beberapa itu sebenernya gk terjadi.

So.

Enjoy it!

Happy Reading, minna-san!

Kumpulan Drabble 9A

.

.

.

1. Flashdisk

Rin habis presentasi dan lupa mencabut flashdisk-nya sementara dia capcus ke WC (cowok).

"..aah.. Sora-kun..."

Rin kaget. Rin cengo. Dia yang tadi mau masuk ke kelas mengurungkan niatnya..

"...Mou ichido.."

"Ini, 'kan..." gumam Rin. "Video Aki So** gue!"

Rin menendang pintu kelas dan melihat layar proyektor kelasnya lalu menatap sekeliling. Teman-temannya tepar. Dengan hidung berdarah dan muka pucat.

"What happen, huh?! Siapa yang buka Koleksi Dewa gue?!"

Kaito mencengkram kaki Rin. "Gue baru tahu kalo lo nyimpen begituan,"

Kaito pingsan. Rin mencabut flashdisk-nya tanpa meng-eject-nya terlebih dahulu dan ikutan tepar karena malu.

*untungnya saat itu nggak ada guru*

.

.

.

.

.

2. Warnet

Pulang sekolah, Rin bukannya langsung pulang dan belajar tapi malah main di warnet.

Keesokan harinya, Rin dengan wajah masam masuk ke kelas dan duduk disamping Miku.

"Kenapa muka lo pagi-pagi gini udah ditekuk?"

"Gue bingung,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Hasil download-an gue kemaren belum diambil,"

"Ye, tinggal ambil aja susah bener."

"Masalahnya gue nggak boleh dateng ke tu' warnet lagi," Muka Rin semakin tertekuk.

"Emang lu ngapain disana?"

"Gue masang IDM di warnet khusus game online. 'Kan kita nggak boleh download di tempat khusus game online..."

"Emang kalo lo download di warnet game online kenapa?"

"Jaringannya macet. Istilahnya nge-lag gitu. Dan saat itu..."

"..."

"..ada yang tanding tingkat internasional.."

*Rin digebuk Miku make negi*

"Patesan kemaren abang gue ngamuk-ngamuk dan makan semua jatah negi gue buat sehari!"

.

.

.

3. Kebebasan mengemukakan pendapat

Kaito berkeliling sekolah mencari tempat nyaman untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Habis istirahat kali ini adalah jam pemantapan yang bikin ngantuk. Setelah dapet tempat yang pas, Kaito duduk disana datang mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dengan pelan.

"Lu ngapain disini? Nge-galau?"

Kaito menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata pemilik suara cempereng itu dalah Rin, teman sekelasnya. Dia berdiri disana, menikmati angin musim panas dan menyedot jus jeruk ukuran seliter-nya sendirian. Tumben.

"Lu sendiri ngapain?"

"Suka-suka gue dong~"

"Elu kalo dibilangin-"

"Orang bebas mengemukakan pendapat. Mengemukakan pendapat juga ada hukumnya. Selama gue nggak bikin korban nyawa, gue bebas mau ngomong apa aja. Lu masa' dengan mudahnya melupakan pelajaran PKn kelas 8."

Rin pergi. Meninggalkan kotak jus-nya yang sudah kosong dan juga Kaito yang cengo.

4. Toilet

Rin kebelet pipis. Dia udah menunggu selama 15 menit di toilet cewek dan penghuni toilet itu masih tak mau keluar.

"Njrit, tu orang ngapain sih? Boker juga selama itu kali!" Rin nge-dumel sambil shuffle dance untuk menahan pipisnya yang udah diujung tanduk.

"Gah, nggak tahan gue!"

Rin melesat dan masuk ke toilet cowok.

"Fyuhh~ Lega gue," gumam Rin. Baru saja Rin mau memutar knop pintu terdengar derap langkah kaki masuk ke dalam toilet.

'Cilaka kalo ada cowok tahu kalo gue pipis disini. Bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar membuat gelar Miss Hentai-ku secara de facto!' pikir Rin.

"Sekarang gantian lo di belakang. Selama ini gue di depan mulu. Gantian!"

'WTF?! Gue kenal sama ni suara!' teriak Rin dalam hati.

"Nggak mau! Di depan itu lebih nikmat!"

"Sekali-kali lu di belakang dong! Biar gue juga merasakan nikmatnya di depan."

'Ini'kan suara Kaito sama Len!' Rin yang dari sononya adalah seorang Fujoshi langsung menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Aahh~"

"I-ittai.."

"Aah.."

"A-adu-aduh. Sakit tahu! Gyaa! Kenceng banget!"

Rin mimisan. Kaito dan Len melakukan 'itu'?

"Aa-"

"Kalian nggak boleh MAHO-AN saat jam pelajaran!" teriak Rin sambil menendang pintu toilet yang dipakainya. Dia cengo.

"Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan retsleting celananya sementara Len membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Kalian tadi ngapain?!" Rin balik bertanya horror.

"Lu kenapa sih? Kenapa lo mimisan gitu?"

"Ta-tadi gue denger lo mendesah-desah gitu dan Len merintih-rintih kesakitan! Te-te-terus gue denger ada kata-kata kenceng! Maksudnya apa coba?! Kalo bukan kalian gitu-gituan!"

"Gue tahu kalo lo masih suka sama fanfiksi genre Yaoi tapi Bitch Please! Gue nggak homo! Gue masih suka sama cewek!"

"Coba jelasin tadi kalian berdua ngapain?"

"Si Shota-kun maksa pengen pipis di urinoir yang ada di depan. Gue bilang dia pake yang di belakang aja. Dan waktu dia lagi nurunin retsleting celananya, handphone-nya geter. Mungkin 'anu'-nya kejepit," jelas Kaito panjang lebar. Len masih diam. Rin cengo.

"Terus kata 'kenceng' tadi..."

"Oh itu, si Len muter keran urinoirnya penuh dan air-nya mengalir kenceng. Udah ah, gue mau cari celana buat si Shota-kun di loker olahraga. Kasian retsleting celananya dol."

Kaito keluar dari toilet dan Rin keluar dari toilet sambil tertawa hambar.

Len...

Masih diam di toilet...

5. Kepala surat

Hari ini pemantapan mata pelajaran bahasa. Rin yang masuk kelompok 2 (anggapnya tingkat-nya nyaris setaraf dengan orang pinter) bertanya pada guru bahasa tersebut.

"Ano.. sensei,"

"Ya, Kagamine-san?"

"Jika ada kepala surat? Dimanakah mata, hidung, telinga dan mulut surat?"

Pertanyaan sederhana namun tak ada jawaban.

6. Kelas

Rin berdiri menatap lingkungan kelas dari jendela kelasnya. Kaito datang menghampiri.

"Lu ngapain? Nge-galau?"

"Lu nyopas kalimat gue," Rin menengadahkan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Kaito cuek. "Bayar!"

"Pret, gue cuma nyopas 3 kata dari 2 kalimat! Mana mau gue bayar!"

"Hn,"

"Sebenertnya lu liat apaan sih? Nggak ada terong-terongan lewat pagi-pagi begini,"

"Berisik lu! Gue lagi bernostalgia."

"What?! Emang ada kejadian apaan?"

"Waktu gue baru 3 bulan sekolah disini, kelas gue udah kena hukuman."

"Lu dulu di 7H?! Gile, survive banget kayaknya belajar di kelas begituan!"

"Makanya gue tahan sama bau pesing kelas ini. Dulu.." Rin mengembangkan senyumnya. "Gara-gara Luki, kelas kita dihukum."

"Emang tu bocah ngapain?"

"Siapa yang lu sebut bocah?!" sewot Luki.

"Sori, bang!"

"Manggil tukang bubur yang lewat dan gebleknya 'tu tukang bubur mau aja dipanggil sama bocah-bocah kelas ini." lanjut Rin. "Dari dulu sampe sekarang, gue selalu kebagian kelas yang rata-rata siswanya rada geblek semua."

7. Kirkchoff

"Pokoknya kalian harus ngerti tentang pelajaran ini. Pelajaran ini akan sangat berguna untuk kehidupan kalian nanti," Meito-sensei berorasi tentang pelajaran kelistrikannya.

"Ah, belum tentu gede nanti kita bakalan jadi petugas PLN." Rin mikir simple banget.

8. Daya khayal

"Kalo atom sejenis didekatkan maka akan saling tolak-menolak. Kalau tidak sejenis pasti bakalan tarik-menarik," jelas Meito-sensei. "Kalian tahu ini seperti apa?"

Rin mengacungkan tangan. "Seperti manusia. Kalo cowok sama cowok atau cewek sama cewek mereka pasti akan tolak-menolak jika disuruh 'begituan'."

Meito-sensei datang menepuk bahu Rin. "Daya khayalmu terlalu tinggi, nak! Bertobatlah! Sebentar lagi UN!"

.

.

.

9. Gradien

"Untuk mencari gradien apa rumusnya anak-anak?"

"Y2 dikurang Y1 dibagi X2 dikurang X1!" jawab seluruh anak 9A kompak.

"Bagus! Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Semua diam. Rin berbisik pada Miku.

"Sampe sekarang gue masih bingung. Apa kegunaan gradien dalam kehidupan siswa sehari-hari?!"

10. Music library

Hana Hazure (OC author) meminjam hape Rin.

Dia membuka File Manager hape Rin dan berusaha mencari foto Rin.

"Dia punya hape dengan kamera keren gini nggak pernah dipake foto selfie!"

Video..

"Ni cewek video-nya anime semua."

Music Library...

"Isinya desahan bokep doang!"

11. Boyband

Mikuo menculik sweater IO dan memakainya. Dia memakai dasinya di luar sweater dan meninggikan kerah seragam sekolahnya. Dia ngambil sisir SeeU dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hatsuyuki ni zawameku machi de~

Mioboe no aru sukai buruu mafuraa

Furuimuita shiranai kao ni utsumuku.. O-oh~ Yeah~"

Dia menyanyi dan 9A muntah-muntah.

Kaito datang dan menyambung lagu Mikuo.

"I can't remember what happen in September~"

Luki datang dan nyopas lagu kembarannya tercinta.

"Dakedo shigoto wa ganbara nakya..

Hasami o katate ni issho kenmei~"

"Selamat kamu jadi finalis V-Faktor! Grup Boyband!" teriak Rin dari belakang kelas.

12. Peluk

Miku sedih dan Rin memeluknya.

"Sabar, sabar. Hidup itu nggak selamanya indah. Waktu itu udah aku bilangkan jadi JONES aja."

"Aku nggak mau JOmblo NgenES kayak lo!"

"Maksud gue JOmblo with happiNES!"

"Tapi dia brengsek!"

Kaito dan Len pelukan karena Len dapet cewek baru.

"Njing, ada orang homo disana!" teriak Rin.

13. Foto

Rin masuk ke kelas dan langsung sibuk mencari ponselnya.

Mau tahu ada apa?

Cowok-cowok sedang ganti baju di kelas dan cowok-cowok nggak menyadari Rin masuk ke kelas dan memotreti mereka.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ada yang posting foto kita waktu ganti baju di Facebook, Twitter, Friendster, dll!" teriak Kaito.

"Liat-liat cowok 9A isinya bintang foto bokep semua! Mwahaha!" ledek siswa kelas 9B.

Rin? Ketawa ngakak tanpa dosa dikelas.

14. Tembak

"Rin, gue ngomong sesuatu sama lo," kata Kaito.

"Ngomong apaan?"

"Gue suka lo,"

"Ini serius ato bercanda?"

"Terserah lo mau nganggep ini serius ato bercandaan,"

"Pasti ini bercanda, ya, 'kan?!"

"Tapi gue serius."

"Ja-jadi ki-ki-kita."

"Nggak deh, gue ber-"

JDUAGH! Rin menendang kepala Kaito ke tembok.

"Ini belum bulan April, kampret!"

15. Ketawa

Rin itu suka ketawa.

"Ketawa itu sehat~ Bisa mengencangkan kulit~" kata Rin ala-ala SPg nggak dapet pelanggan.

Karena yang mendengar kata Rin kebanyakan cewek maka hasilnya banyak cewek yanh hobi ngelawak sekarang.

Tapi nggak selamanya ketawa itu bahagia..

SeeU ketawa sendiri. Di pojokan kelas. Dengan nada menyeramkan.

Dengan begonya, 9A menyangka SeeU ketawa gegara baca novel Yaoi padahal...

SeeU kesurupan..

16. Perbedaan

Rin dan Kaito terjebak sebuah percakapan sederhana.

"Apa bedanya Bitch sama Beach?"

"Bitch itu Perek kalo Beach itu Pantai."

"Coba lu teriak Bitch sama Beach berulang kali lewat speaker meja piket!"

Rin dan Kaito datang ke meja piket yang mumpung kosong, menyalakan microphone, dan berteriak 'Bitch Beach' secara bersamaan.

Rin ketawa ngakak guling-guling mengitari lapangan.

Pada akhirnya Kaito dijewer Meito-sensei karena mengucapkan kata kotor dengan lewat megaphone (eh, jadi kalo nggak pake toa nggak apa-apa nih?)

17. Menjenguk

Hana sakit. Hana nggak sekolah. Hana bolos dengan alasan paling mainstream sedunia. Sakit.

"Jenguk yok!" ajak Rin, tumben-tumbenan waras. "9A tanpa Hana itu kayak krupuk keanginan."

"Ayo! Kita bawa apa ke rumah dia?!" Miku terbawa ajakan Rin.

"Nuklir, gas elpiji, bawang merah, bawang putih, cabe,"

"Waras dikit 'napa?!" protes Kaito.

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti jadi ya'!"

Pulang sekolah, Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku, pergi ke toko buah. Disana Rin membeli buah-buahan yang sarat akan makna-maksudnya-vitamin.

"Rin, lu beli buah jangan dimakan sendiri!" kata Kaito begitu melihat Rin mengupas kulit jeruk yang lain.

"Tenang buahnya masih banyak kok.." jawab Rin kalem.

"Kalo gitu siniin pisangnya, gue laper."

Belum sampai rumah Hana, buah yang tersisa tinggal sebiji anggur dan sepotong mangga.

"Gimana dong?"

"'Kan tadi udah gue bilang jangan dimakan buahnya! Kalian sih!"

"Ya udah, balik yuk! Udah kenyang gue," Len menelan pisang terakhirnya.

"Ya udah, ayok!"

Akhirnya keempat manusia (ab)normal ini pulang.

17. Kemenangan

Len itu jago main bola basket. Dia mantan anak klub basket.

"Yak, saudara-saudara Len Kagamion berhasil mencetak satu angka lagi untuk 9A!"

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton membuat Len tambah semangat.

Dalam waktu semenit, Len mampu mencetak banyak angka untuk 9A.

"Len, satu poin lagi! Maka kita menang!" kata Mikuo sambil menyusut keringat di wajahnya. "Satu poin lagi!"

Luki melakukan pass pada Mikuo. Mikuo men-dribble bola itu dan terdesak oleh Ted dan Rinto dari kelas B. Mikuo melempar bola itu dan langsung ditangkap Len. Len mulai menguasai permainan (badannya kecil, jadi dia bisa melewati pemain lain dengan super mudah)

Len melakukan long shoot dan..

BRUKK! Bola masuk ke dalam ring.

"Yeah! 9A memenangkan pertandingan final festival olahraga!" Rin melepas microphone-nya dan berlari ke tengah lapang lalu ikut meloncat-loncat alay bersama 5 kawannya itu.

A sweet victory.

Yah, mungkkiin ceritamya Cuma sampai disini dulu!

Jangan lupa review!

Jaa!


End file.
